Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) plays an important role in digital signal processing in various applications such as spectral analysis, frequency domain filtering and polyphase transformations. To implement the DFT, Cooley & Turkey proposed a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithm in 1960's. The proposed FFT algorithm comprises using a radix-2 butterfly calculation.